


Betrothed

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Persephone - Fandom, Supernatural, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hades - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hades - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All  Persephone ever wanted was to lead an ordinary life. But between finding out she’s a demi-god, being raised by a family of hunters, and learning she’s betrothed to the King of the Underworld, “ordinary” is simply out of the question.</p><p>When Dean gets into an accident and faces death, Seph has to confront her feelings for him and realizes that she will do anything to save him, even if it means striking a deal with the god her father fought to hide her from all her life.</p><p>Hades isn’t at all what people make him out to be. If she were totally honest, she’d have to say he’s actually kind of sweet. And as sexy as sin. Will she fulfill her destiny and rule by Hades side as his queen, or will she fight for a future man she has always loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Name is Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> So for this story I imagine the ever charming Thomas William P. Hiddleston as Hades, ruler of the Underworld. Because really, who else perfectly fits the description “sweet but also sexy as sin” better than him? Well there is Chris Evans, but I think Tom is more suited for the character.
> 
> This story begins in Supernatural’s S02E01. In fact, this chapter as well as the succeeding one is largely centered on the events of that episode. This chapter is pretty short but I just NEED to post it to get things going. Mostly it’s for my personal motivation.
> 
> Anyway I will stop talking now and let you get to it. Would appreciate some love from you guys as well. Like or share this story or send me a love note. Or all of the above, if you’re feeling generous. Hope you like it! XX

 

> _“…A chasm opened in the earth and out of it coal-black horses sprang, drawing a chariot and driven by one who had a look of dark splendor, majestic and beautiful and terrible. He caught her to him and held her close. The next moment she was being borne away from the radiance of earth in springtime to the world of the dead by the king who rules it.”_

 

Sam blinked awake, his mind still hazy and his vision blurry. Images of the accident flashed in his mind. He heard footsteps walking over to where he and his family lay helpless in the car. He tightened his grip on the cold metal body of the colt. “Get back. Or I’ll kill you I swear to god,” he said pointing the gun at the son of a bitch who caused the collision. “You won’t,” the demon answered confidently, eyes pitch black, “you’re saving that bullet for someone else.” Sam clicked the safety off. “You wanna bet?” The demon exited the man in a cloud of smoke, but before it could escape completely, Sam was saw a flash of blue lightning strike the cloud until it evaporated into nothing. He rubbed his eyes again, pretty sure he was just seeing things.

“Dad,” he called out. No response. “Dean? DEAN!” he screamed. “Oh my god, did I do this?” the truck driver panicked after regaining some sense.

Sam heard another set of footsteps running towards the crash site “Sammy, oh my god Sammy!” came the worried voice of a woman. “Here, drink this,” she put a bottle to Sam’s lips and forced him to drink. The liquid was sweet, sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted. And there was something else, he wasn’t sure if he was seeing things right, but the bottle seemed to be glowing the same shade of blue as the lightning. “S-Seph? How—How did you get here? How did you know—” she shushed him and made him finish the contents of the bottle. All of a sudden Sam felt renewed, he couldn’t explain how, but he felt like all his injuries had just vanished. Whatever mojo Seph had got going, it was working. “You gotta help dad and Dean,” Sam said feeling better but still too weak to move.

“The paramedics will be here in 5 minutes,” said the trucker jogging back to the scene of the accident. “Paramedics?” Seph said rattled all of a sudden checking her watch. “No, no you called the paramedics? Goddamit!” she rushed over to John’s side and produced another water bottle from her satchel. The truck driver gasped in awe when he saw the injured man stir a little from whatever it is the strange lady was giving him. “You some kind of witch or something?” he asked glued in place. Seph ignored him and emptied the contents of the second bottle into John’s mouth and made sure he swallowed every last drop. He drifted in and out of consciousness, obviously sustaining much greater injuries than Sam but she was confident he was going to survive. She checked her watch again.

Three minutes.

She had to tend to Dean but she couldn’t risk the trucker telling anyone what he had saw. Seph managed to convince the man to get back on his truck, “I’m really sorry to have to do this,” was the last thing he heard before he was knocked unconscious.

Right, Dean’s turn. Sam watched from where he sat as Seph emptied the contents of a third bottle into his mouth, the bottle, he noticed, glowing a brighter blue than before. “Why isn’t it working?” asked a worried Sam who saw that Dean hadn’t moved an inch. “I—I don’t… It should work. His injuries must be worse. I don’t think I’m strong enough to save him. I need more water, I need more time!” she said when suddenly, a chopper descended signaling the arrival of the paramedics. “Dean will be alright Sam, I promise I’ll find a way to save him,” Seph said before disappearing. Sam slipped into unconsciousness again before he was woken by the sound of the paramedics bustling and shouting all around him.

“BP 180 over 50, heart rate 99… 95!” shouted one of the medics as they began moving the three boys into stretchers.

“Tell me if they’re okay,” Sam said fully regaining consciousness. “You have to stay still,” replied the blonde woman trying to keep him calm. “Are they even alive?!” Sam screamed. “Where’s Seph? Where’s Seph I need to talk to Seph!” he demanded. “Your brother is going to be okay,” the blonde paramedic replied. “No, Seph. My step sister. The woman with the dark brown hair; I need to talk to her.”

“Sir, I’m sorry but there is no other woman. It’s just you and the two men.” Sam looked confused. He could swear his step sister was there. There was a blue storm and the glowing liquid she had them drink…


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Persephone ever wanted was to lead an ordinary life. But between finding out she’s a demi-god, being raised by a family of hunters, and learning she’s betrothed to the King of the Underworld, “ordinary” is simply out of the question.
> 
> When Dean gets into an accident and faces death, Seph has to confront her feelings for him and realizes that she will do anything to save him, even if it means striking a deal with the god her father fought to hide her from all her life.
> 
> Hades isn’t at all what people make him out to be. If she were totally honest, she’d have to say he’s actually kind of sweet. And as sexy as sin. Will she fulfill her destiny and rule by Hades side as his queen, or will she fight for a future man she has always loved?

 

_At the hospital…_

Dean woke with a start. “Sam? Dad? Anybody?” he called out until he reached a flight of stairs. “Excuse me,” he said walking down to the receptionist sitting at the back of the desk. “Hi I uh, I was in a car accident. My dad and my brother, I just need to find them… Hello?” he waved a hand over her face but she didn’t seem to notice him. He had a bad feeling about this. He wandered through the halls until he saw—no, it couldn’t be. He saw himself on the bed, unmoving, tethered to all these tubes and machines.

Just then, Sam entered the room with a worried look on his face.

“Sammy! You look good, considering.” Sam ignored him “Man, tell me you can hear me. Where’s dad? Is he okay? Come on you’re the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something.”

“Sammy, I got here as soon as I could,” said a disgruntled looking Seph who caught Sam in a tight hug. “Seph, hey.” Sam said returning the hug; he pulled away and looked at her with a frown. “Where did you disappear to?” she cocked a brow at him in question. “I saw you there at the site. There was this blue lightning storm and then the demon cloud seemed to have evaporated and…”

“Sam, are you SURE you’re not walking around with a concussion? How the hell could I be there? I was out on a hunt. I was about an hour out when Bobby called and I think I may even have broken some speeding laws in the process,” she replied nonchalantly. “But I could have sworn I saw you. You gave me a bottle of sweet tasting water and you told me you were going to find some way to help him…” Seph just stared at Sam with a clueless look on her face.

“Oh sweetheart, you are such a good liar. I taught you well,” Dean said with admiration in his voice as he stood in the corner with his arms crossed, watching the pair argue.

“Aww Sammy, I’m flattered to know that in your darkest moments you think of me saving you. If I hadn’t known better, I’d say your subconscious was manifesting its desire for me,” she batted her eyelashes at him in an exaggerated manner in attempt to lighten up the mood. “Eew, gross!” Sam and Dean said at the same time. Seph looked mock hurt before turning to Dean’s lifeless body, her expression turning serious again. “He’s going to be okay, Sam,” she tried to sound confident, and it would have been believable too if fresh tears weren’t threatening to fall. “Yeah, he will be. He always is,” Sam answered, pulling her in his arms sensing she could use the hug. He was trying to be strong for the both of them, but Dean could see how much he was struggling to keep it together.

Seph let out a few staggered breaths. Dean hated seeing her cry, especially if he was the reason for her tears; it broke his (seemingly unbreakable) heart. “Hey, baby don’t cry,” Dean cooed, motioning to stroke her cheek. Seph perked up at the word baby. Just as he said it, she looked him straight in the eyes. “Seph, baby can you SEE me?” Dean asked but she looked away all of a sudden.

“Your father’s awake, you can go see him if you like,” the doctor came in bearing the good news, distracting Dean momentarily. Seph sighed in relief. “Doc, what about my brother?” Sam questioned. “Well he sustained serious injuries. Blood loss, a contusion to his liver and kidney…but it’s the head trauma I’m worried about. There’s early signs of cerebral edema,” Seph’s tears flowed freely now as she leaned closer to Sam who rubbed a hand up and down her back to soothe her. “Well what can we do?” she tried to ask between jagged breaths. “Well we won’t know his full condition until he wakes up… if he wakes up.”

“If?”

“I have to be honest, someone with this degree of injury wouldn’t have survived very long. He’s fighting very hard but you need to have realistic expectations,”

“Seph? Seph if you can hear me, go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me.” Seph just stood there for a while before she and Sam headed over to John.

“Look who’s here, the prodigal daughter returns!” John said pulling Seph in for a hug. “Daddy I’m so glad you’re okay. I should have been there I—” “Hey shh… I’m glad you weren’t. I could never forgive myself if you got into an accident like that because of me.”

Dean was almost a hundred percent sure that Seph could see him. He’d figure out how and why later, but for now he really needed to talk to her. “Seph I know you saw me and I’ll bet my life that you can hear me too. Stop ignoring me damn it!” Dean’s rage seemed to have caused him to shatter the glass on the table. Everyone just looked at each other in shock. Sam headed out to get an ouija board meanwhile Seph excused herself saying she needed to get a cup of coffee. The dark haired woman slipped into one of the empty hospital rooms and Dean followed suit. “Okay Seph no more games, why are you ignoring me? And what is that lie you told Sam all about, hmm?” he asked angrily, grabbing Seph by the arm and spinning her around to face him.

“Jeez Dean, calm down okay?”

“CALM DOWN? First of all this is me at my calmest right now considering I’m a friggin’ GHOST! That and you’re not even supposed to see or FEEL me. OH and while you’re at it, do mind explaining to me why you go off hunting on your own? You know dad and I worry about you a lot.”

“Let’s just take things one at a time, okay?” Seph said calmly, motioning for Dean to sit down on the bed beside her.

“Okay fine, let’s start with how the hell we’re having this conversation. I’m pretty sure I’m having an out of body experience right now. Either that or you’re dying too. So which is it?”

“I’ve always been able to see things other people couldn’t, even when they aren’t vengeful spirits like you. Remember our old neighbor, Mrs. Marjes?” “We didn’t have a neighbor named Mrs. Marjes.” Dean frowned. “Exactly. And that monster under Sam’s bed? Looked like a rotten cucumber, smelled like it too.”

“So you have a third eye, great. So what about that business back there in the room when you told Sam you weren’t at the crash site? That was a load of bull. You disappear for months at a time and then you show up and Sam and dad are miraculously healed? You’re hiding something, Seph I can feel it.”

She opened her mouth to speak.

“And don’t try to lie to me. Sam and dad may buy your innocent, puppy dog act but I know better. Hell I was the one who taught you how to lie. So spill the beans. Start with the blue lightning and the sweet water.”

“Okay, and this is going to sound crazy but hear me out till the end. When we were hunting that Wendigo in the forest, something caught my eye. A wisp like creature,  and so I followed it to a lake. Standing there in the middle of the water with a royal blue tunic was, well, Poseidon and his wife.” She said hesitantly.

“Poseidon. As in the god of the sea? And the sexy half naked lady with shells covering her hoohas? You’re right, it does sound crazy. And it still doesn’t explain the blue storm and the water.”

“First of all, that’s the little mermaid, and second, I’m getting there. Long story short, he told me that I was his daughter.” Dean listened intently, eyebrows furrowed at what he was hearing. “It explained a lot really, like why I was always refreshed or even healed after a shower, why I love the water, why that lake monster couldn’t get me… He also told me that my name, my real name is Persephone.”

“Wait Persephone, like Persephone and Hades? Okay so you were named after the queen of the Underworld, so what?”

“Not…exactly. Apparently the Greeks got it wrong. That infamous Hades-Persephone story is actually a prophecy, not a recorded event. It was more of a peek into the future by the oracle of Delphi. The truth is that hasn’t happened…yet. But it will, apparently, as it was foretold. But that’s a different, more complicated story.”

Dean stared at her with a blank look on his face, he wasn’t sure if he was just dreaming or if Seph, his Seph was what she said she was. “I can see the doubt in your eyes so uhh… here let me help.” She brought out a pen from her pocket and clicked it and it transformed into a trident before his very eyes, blue electricity crackling from the pointy end. “Whoa! You just went all Percy Jackson on that shit right there!” Dean exclaimed.

“Rick and my father, my real father, are friends so he might have mentioned it. Anyway, my father gave it to me as a gift to protect myself. It can kill or maim any supernatural creature, including demons. That explains the blue lighting Sam saw at the scene. As for the water, well, you know how in many cultures water is known to have healing properties? Not only can water cure me, but I can cure anyone with water as well for as long as they aren’t marked for death… Again it’s a long story, but anyway I have a plan.”

“What are you going to do, Seph?” Dean asked scooting closer and taking her hand in his. “Cause if it involves hurting yourself or putting yourself in danger then it’s not an option.” Her heart melted at his protectiveness because even if she didn’t really need the protection, it was nice to know somebody cared so much.

“You’re just going to have to trust me, okay?” her voice cracked a little hoping and praying to the gods that her plan goes smoothly. “Listen I have to meet up with someone. You stay out of trouble you hear me? That’s an order.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean replied with a mock salute. “Dean Winchester I’m serio–” he cut her off with a kiss. “You worry too much, stop worrying.” He said with a wink. “I… that… that was…” she cleared her throat. “I’ll be back,” she said standing up and moving towards the door.

“Seph, wait,” Dean said catching her hand. “I… I need to tell you something… you know, in case I never get the chance to.”

“Dean don’t say that!” she chided. The thought of losing him was unacceptable.

“I’m just trying to be realistic here okay? And I don’t care if this is the ultimate chick flick moment but the thing is Seph, I love you. I always have.” Dean saw her jaw tense but she avoided eye contact with him. “Seph? Please say something, sweetheart, say anything. Don’t make me kiss you again Seph, you know I’ll do it,” Dean threatened.

“You stay out of trouble and you hold on with all you’ve got Dean Winchester, you hear me?”

Dean answered by cupping her face and pulling her in for another heart melting kiss. “I promise,” he whispered against her lips.


End file.
